bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach: Soul Resurrección
Minor Cast Changes Note I already made the changes to the cast changes for the game on each characters pages, which include Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck,Yammy Llargo,Kisuke Urahara, and Rangiku Matsumoto, due to their anime Vas being temporarily out of the Los Angeles area at the time of recording in late 2010, early 2011. Do you think a foot note should be added to this page about it, or would it be redundant? --Lemursrule (talk) 03:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That's actually a good question. I'm not sure, since some of the other game articles that have that same situation (Shattered Blade, 3rd Phantom) don't have them on their articles, but as Godisme pointed out, we don't really have a solid structure for the game articles. I'd say we let some pitch in their thoughts in the matter. If it is largely ignored, I'll probably think of something to say before something is done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You've only changed some of the actors but you've forgotten that Yamamoto, Nnoitra, Rudbornn and Baraggan changed VA's in the game. Yamamoto was changed to David Lodge, Nnoitra to Sam Riegel, Rudbornn to Dan Woren who's also the current voice in the dub of the series since 196 and Baraggan was changed to Michael McConnohie. Also you should change Urahara from Spike Spencer to Doug Erholtz.Jade Cooper (talk) 14:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Source? I am not questioning you I just want to know where you got that info. --Lemursrule (talk) 15:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I would like to know were you found out that Spike Spencer voiced Urahara when he sounds just like Doug Erholtz and I don't have a source for the information I've obtained because I heard it during the gameplay.Jade Cooper (talk) 18:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper If you listen closely to Urahara in episodes 213 and 214 you can hear that Doug Erholtz is the voice double in those episodes and that can explain why he's the voice of Urahara in the game. And on the other hand: Doug Erholtz's already in the game as Gin Ichimaru while Spike Spencer doesn't voice anyone in the game. It's also the same thing with Baraggan. Steve Kramer voices Shunsui in the game but not Baraggan.A-Stone (talk) 19:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone There is no English Voice Cast during the game credits so I would like to know how you obtained your sources.Jade Cooper (talk) 19:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper On the NISA forum someone who knows the voice actors compiled a list, and stated that certain Vas were gone at the time of recording. http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=4883&start=750 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=5932 --Lemursrule (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Clearly there are some mistakes on that list because if he'd known all the actors he would have known that Urahara had Gin Ichimaru's voice in the game and Baraggan was voiced by Michael McConnohie. Jade Cooper (talk) 20:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper U.K. release date Can someone put the U.K. release date as 16th september as I don't know how to do it myself.TwistedK (talk) 19:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) character subpage and more ideas I was wondering if we could have either an embedded link or a "drop page" for each character and with their character design powers, techniques, and character accessibility section (i.e. a small spoiler how to gain each character). I would also like to go more in depth with mission mode. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please let me know. -- 18:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC)